And Baby Makes Four?
by ElaineDex
Summary: Sequel to Worlds Apart : Ellie wants marriage and babies...but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it's too late to convince Ellie that it's what he really wants too?
1. Chapter 1

Date : 27.04.2008

Title : And Baby Makes…Four?

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is the Sequel to Worlds Apart and it has nothing to do with either of my other two series' which I will be continuing with shortly.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis and all of its characters, unfortunately, have nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU : Ellie wants marriage and babies…but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it's too late to convince Ellie that it's what he wants too?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Major Evan Lorne sighed contentedly and rolled onto his back, his arm reaching for the woman who had enabled him to have his first fantastic full nights uninterrupted sleep in well over two years…but she wasn't there.

He opened one eye and looked around the room but there was no sign of Dr Ellie Harrison.

He sat up reluctantly and looked at the clock on the beside table and cursed when he saw that it was almost 11 AM.

"Crap", he muttered, flinging the duvet to one side and swinging his muscular legs from Ellie's bed.

He strained his ears to hear any sounds of movement around the cottage as he got dressed but the stone walls of the old building were so thick that he couldn't hear a thing.

He opened Ellie's bedroom door and headed straight for the room that Ellie's mom, Bronwyn, had given to his daughter Emma but he found it empty, the bed neatly made.

Frowning he headed for the room that he had been allocated and got his toiletry bag and then headed for the bathroom. He assumed that Ellie was with Emma and therefore he was not overly concerned about his baby…he was more worried about appearing un-polite by being the only one to have slept in so late on Christmas morning.

He splashed his face with water, brushed his teeth and then shaved, then he headed downstairs.

On his way down, he heard a soft Christmas carol playing on the stereo in the kitchen and his nostrils were filled with the wonderful scent of Christmas lunch cooking and he was hit by the thought that Christmas day this year was going to be so much different than the one on Atlantis last year.

Suddenly he heard his daughter's laughter and a smile instantly spread across his face as he heard the joyful sound.

He entered the lounge to find Ellie sat on the lounge floor by the Christmas tree, Emma sat on her lap and they were watching some kind of kids' movie on the TV.

He observed them silently for a moment before Ellie noticed him.

"Good morning sleepy head", she said, colouring staining her cheeks prettily and Lorne grinned at her.

"You should have woken me…I feel bad sleeping in so late. Where are your parents and your Gran?", he said, squatting down beside her and Emma reached out to him and he took her into his arms.

"They've gone to church for the Christmas service", Ellie replied, moving on to her knees just as Emma squirmed out of Lorne's arms and back onto the floor to continue watching the TV.

"And besides, I figured that you needed the rest after your journey…and everything", she said, avoiding his eyes as heat rushed to the pit of her stomach as she remembered every blissful second of what they had done last night…over and over again until finally, late into the night, Lorne's hunger had finally been sated.

"So how long will they be gone for?", Lorne asked, hooking an arm around her waist and dragging her closer to him.

"Evan…", Ellie breathed as he kissed her neck and he smiled against her soft skin.

"Merry Christmas", he murmured and Ellie gasped as she felt his erection press against her stomach.

"Merry Christmas", she whispered just before Lorne's mouth closed over hers in a hungry kiss.

Just then though the front door opened and they sprung apart like a pair of guilty teenagers as Ellie's mom, dad and granny returned from church.

"Ah, the randy Marine has surfaced I see!", Glenda yelled and Ellie wanted to curl up and die as her deaf Gran continued,

"I heard you in the early hours moaning and groaning…".

"Grandma….really…you must have been dreaming", Ellie spluttered as she and Lorne stood and Ellie's mother touched her arm before whispering,

"Take no notice…your father and I had this for years when we were first married and living with her to save for our own home".

Lorne looked to Ellie's father, feeling embarrassed and not wanting Owen to think badly of him for sleeping with his daughter under his roof but he was relieved when Owen patted his shoulder.

"Don't look so worried, I know how it is. You and Ellie have been apart for long enough…you're also not kids anymore".

"Thank you Sir", Lorne said and Owen grinned.

"How long will dinner be ladies? I am starving, how about you Evan?".

"Ravenous", Lorne replied and Ellie caught his eye before darting off to join her mother in the kitchen.

The rest of Christmas Day passed in a blur of fun and laughter and Lorne didn't think he had honestly ever felt as happy as he did as he watched Ellie and her mom trying to build a snowman with Emma in the garden of the cottage later in the afternoon.

In contrast, Owen who was also watching the women's antics said,

"A couple of days ago when Ellie arrived, I don't think I've ever seen my daughter looking as miserable. You have definitely perked her right up and that can only be a good thing. She was obviously missing you".

"I was missing her too", Lorne replied and Owen grinned.

"That much is obvious or you wouldn't have brought your daughter halfway across the world just to find mine", he said and Lorne nodded.

"I know you cant discuss your work but I take it you two met somewhere work related?", Owen asked and Lorne nodded.

"Ellie disappears for months, years at a time…she calls when she can and I know she's mixed up in something military related…it'll ease my mind now that I know she has someone looking out for her…I take it you two will be posted together somewhere?", Owen asked and Lorne frowned.

He hadn't thought about how things would be once they started back to work. Ellie would be at the SGC and he would be on Atlantis.

Just then Ellie looked over and she caught his pensive look and headed over to join him and her father.

"What's that sombre look for?", she asked, touching Lorne's face gently and he said,

"Your father just reminded me of something Ellie. What happens when the time comes for us to go back to work? You'll be in one place…I'll be you know where…", he trailed off as her father looked on with interest.

"Just before I finished for my leave time, I applied for a position as Rodney's assistant…General Landry said that he would call me in the new year to let me know if I've been successful", Ellie replied and Lorne grinned.

"You did?".

"Uh-huh", she replied and Lorne couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him.

"You were going to come back to me?", he whispered and she nodded, tears filling her eyes unexpectedly and her father moved onto the grass to join her mother and Emma to give them a moment.

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about me showing back up on Atlantis but I was ready to take the risk", Ellie told him and Lorne buried his face in her neck, squeezing her tightly against him.

The word 'love' popped into his mind and it startled him but thankfully Bronwyn and Owen called them over to the snowman before he had a chance to ponder too long on the thought.

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed in a haze of good times, getting-to- know-one-another chats, shopping and sending e-mails and pictures to Cadman but once new year was over, Ellie and Lorne realised that they had to be making tracks back toward America.

General Landry had informed Ellie on New Years' Day, by way of a phone call, that she had been chosen as McKay's assistant and that she could leave for Atlantis as soon as she wished and so she asked could she return at the same time as Lorne and permission had been granted.

Because they were only travelling back to America well in to January, they missed the usual after Christmas rush and so Ellie was able to get on the same flights back as Lorne and Emma and everything seemed to be working out perfectly.

As they loaded their bags into Lorne's hire car, Glenda grabbed Lorne's arm.

"I do hope that you're going to make an honest woman of my grand-daughter sometime soon sonny because the way you two have been going at it you will soon have her in the family way", she said and Lorne almost passed out and was grateful as Bronwyn grabbed the old woman and steered her in Ellie's direction, rolling her eyes at Lorne in silent support as she did so.

As Lorne watched Ellie hug her Gran and her parents good-bye he thought about what Glenda had just said to him, about making an honest woman of Ellie and her being 'in the family way' and the thought scared the hell out of him.

It had taken him a lot of courage to just start up a new relationship but to even think about getting married and having more kids…he just couldn't go there yet…if ever. He swallowed hard as he realised that he and Ellie hadn't been taking precautions and he hadn't even thought to ask her if she was on the pill or anything.

As Ellie was hugging her father, her mother approached Lorne and he pushed his thoughts to one side for now.

"It was lovely to meet you Evan and that gorgeous little girl of yours and I do hope that you and Ellie will be very happy together", she said and Lorne smiled as Bronwyn hugged him to her.

"It was great to meet you too and I'm sure Ellie and I will be happy", he replied as Bronwyn released him and turned to wave at Emma through the car window.

After a few more hugs and some tears, Ellie and Lorne got into the car and he drove slowly down the snow-filled lane that led away from the cottage.

**oOoOo**

The return transfer flights were a lot easier with Ellie there to hold Emma whilst Lorne dealt with their luggage and it didn't seem long before they landed in Washington.

In the cab from the airport Lorne said,

"Will you want your own room in the hotel?".

They had planned to spend a couple of days in D.C. before heading on to the SGC, more for Emma's sake than their own.

"Would you like me to have my own room?", Ellie frowned as she answered him with a question of her own.

Lorne looked up from his sleeping daughter who was lying across his lap to look at Ellie when he heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"No", he replied, reaching out and touching a hand to her cheek.

"Well then neither do I", she said and Lorne smiled but Ellie sensed that there was something troubling him.

She had no time to think further on the matter though as they arrived at the hotel. A reminder came soon enough though as they checked-in.

"How old is your daughter?", the Receptionist asked of Ellie as she was holding Emma as Lorne filled in the necessary paperwork.

His head snapped up and before Ellie could answer the woman he said,

"Emma isn't Miss Harrison's and mine…she's mine from a previous marriage".

As he lowered his head back to the paperwork, the Receptionist threw Ellie a look that said that she was sorry that she had asked and Ellie offered her a weak smile in return but Lorne's comment had stung.

She knew that she wasn't Emma's mom but he could have let the woman assume…especially since they were all staying together in the same hotel suite.

Heat coloured her cheeks but she remained silent and then once they had the keys to their suite they headed toward the elevator and their room.

As Ellie began to unpack the few things that they would need for their short stay, Lorne watched her. He knew that he had been a little harsh downstairs and was wondering himself why he had reacted the way he had to the Receptionist assuming that Ellie was Emma's mom.

It was bound to happen from now on with people that they didn't know. Strangers would naturally assume that Ellie was his wife and Emma's mom…it was what people did.

He approached her as she leant over her suitcase that was open on the double bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ellie stilled and she said,

"Are you okay?".

"I was thinking of taking Emma to see Brianna's parents whilst we're here", he replied, his answer surprising himself. It wasn't what he had intended to say, but maybe subconsciously his wanting to visit Brianna's mom and dad had made him snap at the Receptionist.

Ellie remained still in his arms.

"Do you…do you want me to come with you, or would you rather just the two of you went?", she asked and Lorne squeezed her waist before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

He looked up at her as he replied,

"Would you mind if we went alone?".

"Of course not", Ellie said, hoping that Lorne's reaction to the Receptionist had been because he had been stressing about taking Emma to see her Grandparents.

"I can shop", she added and Lorne smiled.

"I wont stay all day…", he began, but Ellie shook her head and moved closer to him.

"Evan, I'm guessing that Brianna's mom and dad wont have seen Emma since she was newborn so take all the time that you need. I'll be here when you get back", she told him and Lorne pulled her down onto his lap.

"Thank you", he said and Ellie nuzzled her face against his neck.

She had no idea if Lorne would tell Brianna's parents that he was now involved with someone new…but would it really matter if he didn't?

Ellie tried to tell herself that it didn't but deep down she was still scared that he would suddenly change his mind about them and tell her that he still wasn't ready.

She prayed that she would never hear him say those words again.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 30.04.2008

Title : And Baby Makes…Four?

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is the Sequel to Worlds Apart and it has nothing to do with either of my other two series' which I will be continuing with shortly.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis and all of its characters, unfortunately, have nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU : Ellie wants marriage and babies…but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it's too late to convince Ellie that it's what he wants too?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorne, Ellie and Emma breakfasted early in the hotel and then they headed back up to their room to get ready to head out for the day.

"I think you should wear your prettiest dress for meeting your Granny and Grandpa don't you Emma?", Ellie said and Lorne watched as he changed his shirt as Ellie and Emma rummaged through Emma's small suitcase.

"You want that one?", Ellie said as the toddler held aloft a dark blue dress with long sleeves and nodded happily.

"Okay then", Ellie said digging out clean thick woolly cream-coloured tights and pretty blue patent-leather shoes to match.

Once Emma was changed, Ellie got her hair brush and neatened up the two-year olds' unruly dark curls that were so similar to her own and put them into bunchies, tying blue ribbons around them to complete the look.

"Don't you look pretty", Lorne commented as Emma twirled around happily once Ellie had set her on the floor again.

Ellie smiled and began to tidy up. She went to brush by Lorne but he snagged her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Thanks for that…I would have put her in any old thing", he said and Ellie ran her hands up his arms but she avoided his eyes and Lorne frowned and caught her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you alright?", he asked gently and Ellie forced a smile as she met his eyes with hers.

"Sure…why?", she asked and Lorne shrugged.

"You're certain you don't mind spending today alone?", he asked and Ellie squeezed his shoulders.

"Of course not…I can shop and….then shop some more…and I may come back here and take a swim. There's plenty that I can do", she told him and Lorne pulled her closer still.

His lips met hers and Ellie melted into him, desire igniting between them and Lorne knew that only for Emma being in the room he would have made love to Ellie there and then.

The contraception problem worked its way into his mind again and he ended the kiss and moved away from Ellie slightly.

"We should get a move on", he said and Ellie nodded, watching as he moved to scoop Emma up and she reached for their coats and her bag.

They headed down to the hotel lobby and put on their coats and then moved onto the walkway outside.

"So, I'll see you guys back here later then", Ellie said, kissing first Emma and then Lorne and he nodded.

"I hope it all goes well", she said and Lorne smiled.

"Me too".

**OoOoOo**

Two hours into his visit to Brianna's parents home, Lorne was beginning to wonder if he'd done the right thing in stopping by to see them.

Brianna's mother, Sarah, had not been able to speak she had sobbed so much and Emma was getting distraught at the fact that she hadn't been able to break free from her Grandma's hold in all that time.

Brianna's father, Jake, had quizzed Lorne incessantly about Laura and how he hoped that Lorne was keeping a close eye on his eldest daughter.

When eventually Sarah calmed down long enough to loosen her hold on Emma, the toddler made a bid for freedom and scrambled toward her daddy.

When Sarah had re-filled their coffee cups she then produced a leather-bound album and Lorne frowned as he balanced Emma on one knee and the album on the other.

"What's this?", he asked and Sarah sat down beside him.

"It's something that we've been putting together over the last couple of years…for Emma and for you…just a keepsake", she replied and Lorne nodded and opened up the album.

His throat tightened as he saw that the first page was covered in photos from when he and Brianna had been dating, he turned over and there were the photos from their engagement get-together.

He stared at Brianna's image as Emma began to wriggle so that she could look at the photos too.

He turned the next page and was faced with himself and Brianna on their wedding day, their happy faces gleaming back at him.

Emma stabbed a chubby finger at Brianna and said,

"Not Ellie".

Jake and Sarah exchanged a glance and Lorne cleared his throat as Emma suddenly wailed,

"Want Ellie!".

"Who is Ellie?", Sarah asked and Lorne closed the album slowly, weighing up his answer before he opened his mouth.

He had no wish to upset Brianna's mom or her father in any way but they deserved to know if there was going to be another woman in their grand-daughters' life.

"Ellie is…um…she and I…", he stumbled over his words as Sarah looked at him.

"She's your new girlfriend", she finished for him and Lorne nodded, his gaze going to Brianna's father who looked sad.

"Is it not a little soon for you to be getting involved with another woman?", Jake asked and Lorne looked away.

"I asked myself that question for some time before I did anything about my feelings for Ellie", he replied and Sarah sighed deeply.

"Does this Ellie get on well with Emma?", she asked and Lorne smiled.

"She does…they adore one another", he said and as if on cue Emma said,

"Want Ellie", again and Lorne jigged her on his knee to shush her.

Sarah suddenly began to sob again and rushed off to the kitchen.

Lorne looked mortified and went to stand but Jake indicated he stay where he was.

"We always knew that eventually you would find yourself another woman Evan…you just have to understand that it's still difficult for us…", he said and Lorne nodded.

"I do understand…but please, you also have to understand that Ellie isn't just a fling".

"So you intend to marry her?", Jake asked and Lorne wondered why everyone suddenly thought he should get married again.

"I…I don't know…it's a little early to be thinking about marrying again", he replied.

"I see", Jake said and Lorne got the impression that he really didn't.

Just then Sarah re-emerged from the kitchen and Lorne took the opportunity to stand.

"I think I should be going", he said and Sarah moved to stand next to Jake.

"You don't need to rush off", Sarah said as Lorne put Emma's coat on her.

"I know but I don't want to tire Emma out, we have another long journey ahead of us…", he trailed off knowing that he was using his daughter as an excuse.

He reached for the pad by the phone in the hallway and the pen and scribbled down the name of the hotel they were staying at and handed it to Sarah.

"This is where we're staying. We leave tomorrow evening", he said and Sarah nodded and bent to kiss Emma.

Lorne shook Jake's hand before picking up Emma and taking the album of photograph's from Sarah he opened the door to leave.

Before he stepped off the porch he turned back to face them.

"Emma will always know who her mom was…I promise you that…and whenever we're here, I'll call and we can visit", he said and they nodded sombrely.

As he walked away with Emma, Lorne sighed deeply. He had known that this first visit would be hard but he hadn't expected it to be so rough either.

**OoOoO**

Ellie wandered around the various shops, not really out to buy much seeing as she and Lorne had blitzed the shops with her parents over the Christmas holidays but she couldn't resist buying some sexy lingerie and a new bikini just in case she did fancy a dip in the hotel's indoor heated pool when she got back there later.

She wondered how Lorne was getting on with Brianna's parents and she got a nervous flutter in her stomach at the thought.

She hoped that they wouldn't say anything that would convince him that he had made the wrong decision in becoming involved with her.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the thought aside. She had to trust that Lorne had known what he was doing when he'd followed her to the U.K.

Glancing at her watch she decided to head back to the hotel. She'd had enough shopping and since they had picked up things for Sheppard and Cadman whilst in the U.K. she felt no need to carry on with her shopping spree.

Once up in the hotel suite she left her shopping bags on the bed and changed into her new bikini, looking worriedly at her reflection in the wardrobe door mirror.

"No more chocolate cake for you", she told herself sternly as she put her back to the mirror and looked over her own shoulder to check out the size of her ass.

**OoOoO**

Lorne passed a park on his way back to the hotel and he and Emma stopped there for a while, watching the ducks on the lake and Emma giggled to herself as she watched the birds' antics.

Lorne smiled at her before glancing around the park and through the trees he could see a pharmacy across the street and a thought entered his head.

"Come on Emmy, time to go", he told his daughter and scooping her up into his arms he headed for the parks' exit.

He entered the pharmacy and found what he wanted…kind of.

Condoms.

It had been years since he had purchased protection and he grimaced at the many choices on the shelves before him.

Ribbed, Flavoured, Fetherlite, Trojan Twisted Pleasure, Big Boy…

"Big Boy?", he muttered to himself.

Shaking his head he grabbed four boxes of twelve standard condoms and headed for the check-out, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the cashier as she rung up his purchase.

He had bought so many as he wasn't certain how readily available condoms were on Atlantis and he bit back a smile as he thought about what Ellie's Gran would say if she could see him now.

Paying for the condoms he took the bag with them in and headed for the hotel, eager to see Ellie again.

**oOo**

Ellie was just grimacing at the image of her behind when Lorne opened their suite door and entered with Emma who headed straight for Ellie and locked her small arms around one of Ellie's legs.

"Hey cutie", Ellie said, bending to kiss Emma's cheek and she failed to notice how Lorne had stopped in his tracks as he had seen what she was wearing.

"How did it go?", she asked, glancing at him as she lifted Emma onto the bed to take off her shoes and coat.

Lorne mentally shook himself and tried to drag his eyes to above Ellie's shoulders but he was having a hard time in doing so.

The sight of her in the pale blue bikini that she was wearing was playing havoc with a certain part of his lower body and he groaned inwardly and he forced himself to look her in the eye.

"It wasn't easy…Brianna's mom cried a lot", he replied and Ellie sighed sympathetically.

"What's that?", she asked as she spied the album under his arm and Lorne hesitated slightly before handing it to her.

"Brianna's parents put it together for Emma", he said as Ellie opened the album and saw the photographs that Lorne had seen earlier.

"This'll be nice for her to look back on when she's older", she said and Lorne moved into the bathroom and dropped the bag of condoms onto the counter.

When he returned to the bedroom he saw that Ellie had put the album down and was helping Emma out of her dress.

"She looks sleepy", she told him and Lorne had to agree as he eyed his daughter.

"Do you want to take a nap sweetie?", he asked, removing his own coat and Emma nodded and scooted into the middle of the double bed and settled down.

"Hey, what's wrong with your own bed?", Lorne teased, but he covered his daughter over with the sheets nonetheless as she settled down, her thumb firmly stuck into her mouth.

Ellie smiled and headed into the bathroom as Lorne kissed Emma and she spotted the bag on the counter and peeked in, frowning as she saw the boxes of condoms.

Lorne followed Ellie into the bathroom and clicked the door shut quietly behind him and turning to face her he saw that she held one of the boxes of condoms.

They looked at one another and Lorne cleared his throat.

"I kinda thought…I mean I know we haven't been careful up to now…but we should be using something…", he trailed off as Ellie bit her lip.

"I honestly didn't think about it", she said and Lorne moved closer to her.

"You bought quite a few of these I see", Ellie said, shaking the box at him and Lorne coloured.

"Yeah…", he replied, his fingers reaching for the bikini bottoms' tie sides and he fiddled with the bows that Ellie had tied at her hips.

Ellie opened the lid on the box of condoms and pulled one out.

"We should test these out…make sure they work okay", she said suggestively and Lorne nodded.

He moved behind her and they looked at one another in the mirror above the counter in front of them and Ellie bit her lip as Lorne gripped her hips and pulled her back against him and heat flushed her cheeks as she saw her nipples harden against the material of the bikini top.

She stood on her tip-toes and wiggled her bottom against Lorne's groin and heard his sharp intake of breath.

Ellie had piled her long hair on top of her head earlier when she'd intended upon going swimming and Lorne now took the opportunity to kiss the exposed skin at the nape of her neck.

Ellie sighed and arched against him, feeling his fingers undoing the bikini ties at her neck and back and she closed her eyes as her breasts were freed and Lorne reached around her to cup them in his hands, teasing her hardened nipples.

As Lorne teased her earlobe with his teeth and tongue, she reached behind her and felt for the zipper on his jeans, slowly lowering it and her hand reached inside and freed him from his shorts.

Lorne rolled his hips and pressed his erection firmly against the palm of her hand and Ellie groaned at the thought of having him inside of her.

She held up the condom that was still in her free hand and opened her eyes to find Lorne watching her in the mirror.

"You'd better put this on", she told him huskily and he took the wrapper from her and tore it open.

He pushed his jeans and shorts down to his hips and quickly put the protection on and then his hands were at the tie sides to her bikini bottoms.

Ellie felt totally exposed as the bottoms fell away from her, leaving her naked whilst Lorne was still fully clothed. She leant forward and braced her hands on the counter in front of her as she saw him bend his knees slightly behind her to position himself correctly and then she felt the tip of him against her moist opening.

Lorne gripped her waist as he thrust upwards and into Ellie and they both moaned at the feelings his action provoked.

Lorne watched Ellie's face in the mirror as he moved against her and he smiled and kissed her shoulder as she opened her mouth slightly as though the pleasure he was giving her was overwhelming her senses.

He reached around her and teased a nipple again and felt her inner muscles clench around her body and he upped the tempo of his thrusts, gritting his teeth as he felt the pressure beginning to build in his groin.

Ellie tried to hold on, she wanted the pleasure to last, but Lorne's fingers on her nipple and his lips and teeth at her neck were too much and just as she was about to climax he moved his free hand around and began to stroke her clit and she just exploded, gasping and thrusting back against him.

Lorne couldn't stop his own orgasm bursting forth after that, Ellie's butt grinding against him sending him over the edge.

As they caught their breath, smiling at one another in the mirror, Lorne wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Again the word 'love' popped into his mind but something held him back from saying it.

It was too soon…wasn't it?

Ellie rested her hands against Lorne's forearms and sighed contentedly. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, how he made her feel, but she didn't want to scare him away.

'It was probably too soon to talk about love', she thought.

Lorne's voice eventually broke into her reverie.

"Are you still going for that swim?", he asked as he slowly eased his body from hers and got rid of the condom.

"Ah, no, I don't think I'll bother now…why?", she asked, scooping up her discarded bikini from the bathroom floor.

"I just wondered", he replied, the real reason he'd wanted to know was because he wasn't sure that he wanted anyone else to see her in the bikini she now held in her hands. She looked far too gorgeous and her body was for his eyes only now.

The thought startled him and he looked away quickly so that she didn't see the jealous look upon his face. He had never thought that way about Brianna so why should he about Ellie?

He looked back at her and watched as she put on a bathrobe and then turned to smile at him.

"Should we join Emma for a nap?", she asked holding out her hand to him and he nodded and took her fingers in his.

He pushed his thoughts aside as they re-entered the bedroom.

**OoOoO**

The next day they spent walking and preparing to leave and that evening, just as they were in the hotel lobby, waiting for their cab, Brianna's parents arrived.

"We thought we would come and see you off", Jake Cadman said as he shook Lorne's hand and Ellie remained silent as Sarah Cadman's eyes assessed her.

"This is Ellie…Dr. Ellie Harrison", Lorne introduced her and then turned to Sarah and Jake and said, "And this is Jake and Sarah Cadman, Brianna's parents".

"Pleased to meet you", Ellie said and Jake smiled at her although Sarah still continued to assess her a little coldly but Ellie knew it was only to be expected.

"Emma, would you like to hug Granny and Grandpa goodbye?", Lorne asked and Emma regarded the two people before her before nodding slowly.

Jake and Sarah bent to the toddler and kissed and hugged her and just as they were doing that, the Receptionist informed Lorne that their cab was here.

They all moved outside and their bags were put into the trunk of the cab.

Sarah embraced Lorne and whispered, "Ellie looks nice…".

"She is", he whispered back and Sarah smiled wistfully as they broke apart.

"Next time you're in town you should all come by", she said, her eyes meeting with Ellie's and Ellie smiled at Brianna's mom, understanding how much of an effort it must have taken for her to make such an offer.

"Thanks, that would be lovely", she replied.

Sarah nodded as Lorne, Ellie and Emma got into the cab and they all waved as it moved away.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 07.05.2008

Title : And Baby Makes…Four?

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is the Sequel to Worlds Apart and it has nothing to do with either of my other two series' which I will be continuing with shortly.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis and all of its characters, unfortunately, have nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU : Ellie wants marriage and babies…but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it's too late to convince Ellie that it's what he wants too?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorne, Ellie and Emma were beamed down into the gate room on Atlantis and were immediately accosted by Laura Cadman who grabbed Emma from Lorne and hugged her Niece tightly.

"Oh my God you have grown so much", she cried and Emma giggled, obviously just as pleased to see her Aunt.

"Wanna have a sleep over with me tonight?", Laura asked and Emma nodded excitedly.

"Is that alright?", Laura asked of Lorne as she moved forward and hugged him with one arm.

"Yeah, sure", Lorne replied as Laura turned to Ellie.

"I'm glad you decided to come back here", she said and Ellie smiled.

"Me too".

Just then Sheppard appeared and grinned as he saw Ellie.

"So the Major persuaded you to come back with him", he said and Ellie laughed.

"I didn't need much persuading, it was quite an easy decision believe me", she replied, lacing her fingers with Lorne's and he smiled at her almost shyly.

"Just tell me that you brought me some goodies back", Sheppard said and Lorne nodded.

"We sure did Sir…wait till you see some of the PS2 games I picked up…Medal of Honor was one", he replied, rummaging in one of their hold-alls and as he and Sheppard moved to one side and were joined by Ronon, Laura moved closer to Ellie.

"Boys and their toys", she whispered and Ellie smiled.

"We picked you some things up too, I'll give them to Evan to give to you later when he drops off Emma with you", she said and Laura nodded.

"Thanks", she replied, nuzzling Emma's face before asking, "So you and Evan are 'you know' now?".

"Yeah…", Ellie answered, not quite certain as to what 'you know' meant.

"I hope everything works out for you", Laura said truthfully and Ellie sighed as she looked over at Lorne dreamily.

"Me too".

Laura shook her head, smiling at Ellie's expression.

"Did um…did Ev go see my mom and dad at all?", she asked and Ellie turned to look at her.

"Yeah, he took Emma to see them and then they stopped by at the hotel to say goodbye as we were leaving for the SGC. You're very much like your mom", Ellie replied and Laura sighed.

"How was mom?", she asked and Ellie glanced at Lorne.

"Maybe you should speak to Evan about it…I only saw her briefly", she replied and Laura nodded.

"I will, thanks".

Eventually they managed to move out of the gate room, Lorne promising to catch a game on the PS2 with Sheppard later.

Laura handed Emma to Ellie as Lorne gathered their bags together.

"I'll see you later Emmy", she called and Emma nodded, waving to her Aunt as Ellie and Lorne moved away.

**OoOoO**

Later that evening Lorne buzzed Cadman's door and she opened it, laughing as Emma toddled inside carrying her overnight rucksack and dumping it at her Aunt's feet

"Hi", she said and Lorne smiled as he entered her quarters.

"You guys all settled back in now?", she asked and Lorne grinned.

"Just about", he replied handing her the bag that contained the perfume and other bits and pieces that he and Ellie had bought for her.

"Thanks", Laura said, glancing inside the bag before setting it and Emma's rucksack on her bed.

"I asked Ellie earlier if you went to see mom and dad and she said you did", Laura said after the door had closed behind Lorne.

"Yeah…your mom was a little upset when she first saw Emma", he said and Laura folded her arms and sighed.

"Your dad grilled me about keeping an eye on you too", he added and Laura shook her head.

"Sounds like dad. How did they take the news that you're seeing Ellie now?", she asked and Lorne raked a hand through his short hair and sighed.

"I'm not sure what they thought really…your mum said that Ellie looked nice and that the next time we were in Washington that we should 'all' visit…..that was good of her".

"I should organise some leave time and go see them I guess", Laura said and Lorne nodded.

"I think they'd love that", he told her and she nodded, turning to Emma who was trying to climb onto Laura's bed.

She scooped up the toddler and said,

"Kiss daddy goodbye Emms then we can get on with our girly sleep-over".

Lorne leant forward and Emma planted a big wet kiss onto his nose and he scrunched it up.

"Blah, thanks!", he said and Emma giggled.

"I'll drop her back to you in the morning…I start my shift at 8.30", Laura told Lorne as he opened the door and he nodded.

"No problem. I'm not scheduled for anything until the day after".

"Lucky daddy", Laura said as she and Emma pushed him out the door.

**OoO**

Ellie had gotten her stuff unpacked and her quarters finally looked habitable once again and she stretched and headed for the shower. She was meeting Lorne in twenty minutes in the mess hall and she wanted to freshen up.

She got clean and wrapping a towel around herself, headed back into her bedroom, gasping when she saw Lorne sat on her bed waiting for her.

"Evan!", she said and Lorne smiled as she fought to keep the towel wrapped around herself when it began to slip.

"It's a bit late to try and hide from me…I've seen everything that's under there quite a few times now", he teased, snagging her around the waist and dragging her onto his lap.

"I thought we were meeting in the mess hall", Ellie said, trying to keep Lorne's hands from wandering up underneath the edge of the towel.

"We were…but I couldn't wait that long to see you", he replied and Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is Emma still staying the night with Laura?", she asked and Lorne nodded before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sooo…would you like to sleep over here tonight?", Ellie asked, her eyes drifting shut as his lips caressed her skin.

"Actually…", Lorne murmured, "I've been giving our sleeping arrangements some thought".

"You have?", Ellie replied, gasping as Lorne slid a hand up her thigh.

"Uh-huh", he said then lifted his head to look at her, his expression becoming serious as he continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to move in to my quarters?".

Ellie's eyes snapped open and she pulled back slightly so that she could look at him.

"Really? But what about Emma? Are you sure its not too soon?", she bombarded him with questions and Lorne smiled at her.

"All I know is that I couldn't face tonight without having you in my arms…so I'm guessing that I'm going to feel the same every night from here-on-in….so why waste time? And Emma adores you, you know that", he replied and Ellie regarded him.

She guessed that the 'why waste time' statement was somehow linked to Brianna's untimely death and she could understand why he had said it, she just didn't want him to regret such a rash decision.

"Evan…I would really love to move in with you, but are you certain its what you want?", she said and Lorne frowned at her.

"I thought you'd be happy", he said sounding suddenly downhearted and Ellie cupped his face.

"I am! Believe me…it's just…", she trailed off, uncertain as to how to voice her thoughts.

"It's just what?", Lorne asked, looking into her eyes, silently telling her to just say whatever was on her mind.

Ellie sighed.

"We've only been together a short time and usually people discuss…love…before they move in together…", she trailed off and looked away as she added, "And don't say you love me now…it just wouldn't be right".

"Ellie…", Lorne said her name gently as he tightened his arms around her and she looked back up into his eyes.

"I want you to move in with Emma and I. It feels right and it is what I want", he told her and slowly she began to smile again.

"If you're sure…", she began, then squealed as Lorne stood and tipped her onto her bed, dragging at her towel before shrugging his T-shirt over his head.

"I'm VERY sure", he confirmed just before he joined her.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter - been real busy lately. The story will pick up the pace in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 10.05.2008

Title : And Baby Makes…Four?

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is the Sequel to Worlds Apart and it has nothing to do with either of my other two series' which I will be continuing with shortly.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis and all of its characters, unfortunately, have nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU : Ellie wants marriage and babies****…****but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it****'****s too late to convince Ellie that it****'****s what he wants too?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"I love you", Ellie said as Lorne moved away from her after their recent love-making.

She waited for him to return her statement but she frowned as she saw that he was obviously distracted by something under the bed sheets.

"Evan?", she prompted then jumped as he suddenly sat up quickly.

"Damn…Ellie, I think the protection split", he said and her eyes widened as he got out of the bed and moved to the bathroom.

A few more choice colourful words confirmed to her that his suspicions had been correct.

As he emerged from the bathroom again, he looked at her, a worried expression upon his face.

"You should see Doc. Keller tomorrow…see about the morning after pill", he said and Ellie sat up in bed, pulling the sheet around her.

"Evan…would it really be that bad if I were to get pregnant?", she asked and Lorne sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

She moved up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"Just see Keller tomorrow okay?", he replied and Ellie tried not to let the hurt steal into her heart at his answer.

"If I can get there yeah…I'm off world with SGA-4...", she murmured and Lorne nodded and got back into bed.

He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. He had seemed over cautious about pregnancy ever since they had arrived at the hotel back in Washington, but lately his obsession with being careful seemed to be getting worse.

It was as though the longer they were together, the more hell-bent on stopping her getting pregnant he became. She understood that they hadn't discussed having children and that they had only been a couple for around five months now, but she loved him and to her, if pregnancy occurred, it would be like the most natural thing in the world and nothing to worry about.

**ooo**

The next day Ellie went to see Jennifer Keller who smiled kindly at her as she handed over the box containing the morning after pill.

"I need to re-stock on those things…you'd be surprised at how quickly they go around here!", the Doctor laughed and Ellie forced a smile.

"Our protection split last night and…", she trailed off as Keller waved her hands.

"You don't have to explain to me…", Keller said just as her ear-piece buzzed and she was informed that SGA-3 was coming back in with injuries that required immediate medical attention.

"I'm sorry Ellie but I have to get ready for incoming", she said standing and Ellie nodded and began to move away.

"Of course…and thanks for these", she replied, waving the box at Keller as she turned to leave.

Just as Ellie disappeared through the doors, Keller slapped a hand to her forehead as she remembered that she hadn't explained to her how to take the pills.

'Still', she thought, 'Ellie is an intelligent woman, I'm sure she'll read the instructions', and with that she continued to ready the infirmary for the imminent emergency.

**OoO**

Later that evening, Lorne returned from his security rounds and entered their quarters to find Ellie in the bathroom, being sick.

Emma was sat quietly on the sofa, her bear in her arms and her eyes huge and Lorne quickly kissed her before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey honey, are you okay?", he asked, stroking her back as Ellie rinsed her mouth and stood looking pale.

"It's the morning after pill…sometimes the first dose can make you sick, cause its so strong", she informed him and Lorne instantly felt guilty.

He pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry", he said and she sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"It's not your fault", she murmured but Lorne thought differently.

"Do you have to take another dose yet then?", he asked and Ellie nodded.

"But not for hours yet".

The hours ticked by and Ellie was called to the lab to assist McKay and it wasn't until way, way past the time she should have taken the second dose that Ellie remembered it.

As she clapped her hand over her mouth and gasped, McKay eyed her suspiciously.

"What? What have you done?", he asked sounding panicky as he moved to her side to check what was on her laptop screen.

"I…oh my God, Evan is going to kill me", she said looking at him with a face full of panic and McKay scowled at her.

"So it has nothing to do with this experiment?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"Then I don't care about anything else", he said and Ellie frowned at him as he walked away.

"Your concern overwhelms me sometimes Rodney", she said but he merely shrugged and continued working.

Ellie considered her options. She could just keep quiet and hope that the pill she had taken earlier was enough, she could go back to Keller and tell her what had happened or she could tell Lorne what had happened.

Chewing her pen, she was still pondering when an explosion from the lab next door tore through the air and she suddenly found herself lying face down on the other side of hers and Rodney's lab, surrounded by debris and glass.

As alarms began to sound all around her, she lifted her head cautiously.

"Rodney?", she whispered, trying to look around but she could see nothing of McKay.

She pushed herself up onto her knees as marines from the surrounding areas descended upon the labs.

"Are you alright Doc?", Sergeant Stackhouse asked as he grasped her arm and helped her up.

"Yes…I think so….but Dr McKay is in here too…somewhere", she said looking around frantically.

Just then Sheppard and Ronon arrived.

"What happened…are you alright?", Sheppard asked as Keller and a medical team also showed up.

"I think so…I…don't know what happened…one minute we were working and then next…boom", Ellie replied grabbing Sheppard's arm.

"John, Rodney is in here and Radek was working next door", she said and he looked at her.

"We'll get them out", he said then tapped his ear-piece. "Major Lorne respond please".

Lorne's voice came back straight away.

"Yes Sir?", he asked.

"There's been an explosion on the lab level, I need you to get together all available man-power and get them up here, McKay and Zelenka are trapped", Sheppard replied.

"Ellie…?", Lorne said, his voice full of concern and Sheppard glanced back at Ellie as he replied,

"She's okay, a little shook up…but okay".

"I'm on my way", Lorne said.

After getting Cadman to come sit with Emma, Lorne quickly gathered more men and made his way to the lab level, his eyes searching out Ellie.

He found her just as a medic was leaving her after cleaning up her cuts and grazes.

He fought his way through the chaos and grabbed her around the waist.

"Thank God you're alright", he said, nuzzling his face against her dusty hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope Rodney and Radek are okay too…", Ellie said.

"I need to help out…you go and rest okay?", Lorne said, kissing her cheek gently and she nodded and moved away, looking over her shoulder in time to see Rodney being pulled out from under the debris…and she knew then that seeing Keller tonight was not an option anymore as the Doctor would be way too busy. As she headed for hers and Lorne's quarters she hoped the pill that she had taken earlier that day had worked...

**ONE MONTH ON**

"I don't think I could ever get married again", Lorne was saying to Sheppard as they returned their P-90's to the armoury after getting back from their latest joint team mission.

Ellie who had been about to enter the room, stopped in her tracks as she heard his words.

Her heart froze and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Why not? You and Ellie seem to be really well suited", she heard Sheppard ask and she waited nervously for Lorne's reply.

"We are…I just don't know if I could go through what I went through with Brianna again", he said and Ellie scooted closer as she heard Sheppard say,

"Well surely that's more to do with having another kid isn't it? I mean there's no risk in marriage…is there?".

She heard Lorne sigh.

"I just don't think I can do the whole marriage and baby thing again", he said and she could stay silent no longer.

She stepped around the corner of the doorway and hands on hips said,

"And when exactly were you planning on informing me of this 'ever so slightly important' information?".

Lorne and Sheppard exchanged a glance that clearly said 'oh crap' and Sheppard slapped Lorne's shoulder as a good luck gesture as he left the Major and Ellie alone.

"Ellie…", Lorne began but she shook her head at him.

"I cant believe that you never told me that this was how you felt. You really don't want to get married or have any more babies? I wondered why you have been so obsessed with us taking precautions when we make love ", she said and he could see how pale she had gone.

"I…I just…you have to understand how hard it was for me when Brianna…", Lorne stumbled over his explanation, trailing off as Ellie continued to glare at him.

"I do understand that Evan…but…but I…", Ellie's voice faltered as she thought about never becoming Lorne's wife…nor having any of his children.

Lorne stepped closer to her and he touched her arm, frowning when she stepped back out of his reach.

"You still haven't said that you love me", she said suddenly as the thought occurred to her and Lorne angled his head.

"I've been waiting for the right time", he said.

"If there has never been a right time over the last few months then I'd say we have a slight problem. Evan, I thought everything was perfect between us", Ellie replied, cursing herself as tears suddenly threatened.

She didn't usually cry easily but for some reason she felt like bawling her eyes out right then.

"Everything is perfect, Ellie come on…don't blow this out of proportion", Lorne said stepping toward her, but again she took a step back.

"I am not blowing this out of proportion. I just found out that the man I want to settle down with and whom I thought wanted to settle down with me too, actually never wants to marry me or have any children with me", she said and Lorne frowned.

"Well, when you put it like that I guess it does sound bad but…", he trailed off as Ellie laughed mirthlessly.

"You 'guess' it sounds bad? You _guess_?!", she said, hearing her own voice rising slightly and she tried to calm down.

"Are we having our first row?", Lorne asked, trying to smooth things out.

He knew that they needed to talk this through as obviously it was a serious issue between them but he also knew that the armoury was not the right place.

"No, we're not having our first row Evan…we're having our first break-up. If you're not serious about me then…then…we're over", Ellie ranted and turning on her heel she left Lorne staring open-mouthed after her.

When he got to their quarters following his briefing with Carter and his and Sheppard's teams, he found Ellie had put Emma to bed and was waiting for him with a rucksack in her hands.

"What's that for?", he asked as she swung it onto her shoulder.

"I'll be back in the morning before Emma wakes up but I am not sleeping here tonight", she informed him and Lorne swallowed hard.

They hadn't spent a night apart since he had gone to the U.K. and found her and he refused to believe that she would want to spoil that.

"Ellie we need to talk about this…", he said but she glared at him.

"You haven't been honest with me…you should have told me from the beginning that you wouldn't want to marry me or have babies with me. Didn't you think that those things would matter to me?", she asked and Lorne looked away guiltily.

"I…I don't know…", he replied and Ellie bit back tears.

"Why follow me half-way across the world if you didn't want a serious relationship with me?", she said, her voice breaking and Lorne held his hands out.

"I thought we were having a serious relationship", he replied, "We live together like man and wife, we have Emma…", he stopped as Ellie swiped at her tears.

"But we're not man and wife and Emma isn't mine is she. She's yours and Brianna's".

"She's as good as yours", Lorne retorted and Ellie shook her head.

"I love Emma…but I wanted us to have a baby in the future too", she said, then watched as Lorne's face turned to stone.

His expression told her everything that she needed to know.

Biting back a sob she moved to the doorway.

"I'll see you in the morning", she said quietly as she left.

When she'd gone, Lorne sat on the sofa, his head resting in his hands. He cursed at himself for not telling her the truth.

Why was it so hard to just tell her that he didn't want to get her pregnant because he was scared to death of losing her the same way that he had lost Brianna? If he had just said the words then she wouldn't have left...they could have worked things out.

In his mind Brianna's death had been his fault, he had gotten her pregnant so therefore she had died because of him.

He couldn't do that to Ellie. He wouldn't.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 12.05.2008

Title : And Baby Makes…Four?

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is the Sequel to Worlds Apart and it has nothing to do with either of my other two series' which I will be continuing with shortly.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis and all of its characters, unfortunately, have nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU : Ellie wants marriage and babies…but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it's too late to convince Ellie that it's what he wants too?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The morning after Ellie and Lorne's 'break-up' she went back to their quarters after spending the night in her old room and saw to Emma as Lorne was on the early security shift.

When he returned she went to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"We have to talk", he said and she looked at him, hope and longing in her eyes as she asked,

"Yes we do, about why you don't want to marry me…or have any babies with me".

"Ellie…it's not as cut and dried as that", he said but she shook her head.

"It is to me".

"Well it isn't to me", Lorne retorted.

"Well I guess we're stalemate then aren't we", Ellie said and Lorne released her arm.

"It looks that way", he replied stubbornly but his heart panged as he saw Ellie's eyes fill with tears.

"I'd like to continue to see Emma", she said and Lorne raked a hand through his hair.

"I'd like to continue seeing you", he shot back but she looked away.

"I need to think about things…", she said and Lorne sighed.

"Will you stay here tonight?", he asked and she looked at him as though torn.

"I'll be here for Emma but I'll sleep in my old room again later", she eventually replied and Lorne's shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"I'll see you later", she said, steeling her nerves enough to leave again.

**ooo**

The next morning, Ellie swung her legs out of bed after an all but sleepless night and immediately felt the urge to vomit.

She raced to the bathroom and lost what little contents were in her stomach.

She cleaned her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and tired.

'Maybe I have a bug', she thought, wondering if she should go see Keller before she saw to Emma…she didn't want to pass anything on to her.

In the infirmary Keller took some blood and promised to get back to Ellie as soon as she could with the results.

As she left the infirmary, Ellie tapped her ear-piece.

"Evan it's Ellie…", she said and Lorne replied,

"Hey. You okay?".

"I think I'm sick…would you tell Emma I had to go see the doctor and that's why I'm not there?".

"Sure…what did Keller say?", he answered and Ellie sighed.

"Nothing yet, she's getting back to me. I think I have a bug".

"Let me know what she says", Lorne said, sounding concerned.

"I will", she answered. "I'll talk to you later".

"Okay", Lorne replied, his tone sad.

**ooo**

Later that afternoon, Keller contacted Ellie and she asked her to call into the infirmary.

Ellie did so and headed over to Keller's desk area.

"So what's wrong with me?", Ellie asked as she sat down, thinking how off-colour she had been feeling all day.

Keller smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with you…you're pregnant", she said then frowned as Ellie visibly paled.

"I take it you didn't take the morning after pill that I gave you that time?", she enquired and Ellie looked at her, clearly stuck for words.

"I…yes, I did…but I was sick….and then I forgot the second dose and then the explosion happened in the lab…oh my God!", Ellie cried, covering her face with her hands.

What would Lorne say?

"Are you alright?", Keller asked. "Would you like some water?".

"Ahh, no, thanks…and yeah, I'm fine", Ellie lied, standing and Keller looked up at her.

"We need to discuss things, make some appointments…", she trailed off as she saw that Ellie was clearly not listening to her and she sighed and stood.

"Why don't you come back to see me in a day or two and we'll talk about your prenatal care?".

Ellie nodded and glanced at Keller.

"I will, thanks", she said and Keller smiled and touched her arm before moving away.

Ellie left the infirmary and hovered outside the doors as she tried to gather her thoughts together.

Part of her was elated, she was pregnant with Lorne's baby…but there was a part of her that knew that he wouldn't be as pleased.

Biting her bottom lip she took a deep breath and headed for his office.

She found him sat at his desk, his head buried in paperwork and she observed him silently for a moment, wringing her hands together nervously.

She loved him with all her heart and she knew that this was not how she would have liked to be telling him that she was carrying their first child. Hell, they weren't even together any more, although at that moment in time only she and Lorne were aware of that small detail.

Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink rapidly to clear them but she didn't quite manage it before Lorne looked up and saw her.

Lorne was almost done with the tiresome paperwork before him when a movement in the corner of his eye made him look up.

He saw Ellie and he went to smile at her, pleased to see her, but the look of total misery upon her pretty face made him frown instead.

"Ellie?", he said, pushing his chair away from his desk and standing as she moved a little further inside of his office and shut the door behind her.

"I…I've been to see Dr Keller…", she said and Lorne's heart lurched as his first thought was that she was ill.

"Are you alright? What did she tell you that has you so upset?", he asked, his hands going to her arms and she looked up at him, tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks.

"I want you to know…before I tell you…that I don't expect anything from you…that I know that you don't want…", she trailed off as Lorne shook his head at her.

"Tell me what's wrong with you Ellie", he said and she swallowed hard, her voice barely audible as she said,

"I'm pregnant".

The silence that stretched between them was deafening and it was only when Lorne's grip on her upper arms got so tight and Ellie squirmed slightly that Lorne released her and she broke the silence and said his name as he turned his back to her,

"Evan…?".

"I thought you took the second dose of the pill", he stated and Ellie swiped at her tears.

"I was busy in the lab…and I was going to see Keller again but then there was the explosion…I'm sorry…", she replied before beginning to sob and it was more than Lorne could bear.

He turned back to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Sweetheart, don't apologize, it wasn't your fault…it's fine and there is no way that we're breaking up now do you hear me?", he said and Ellie nodded, her face against his shoulder.

She wanted to tell him again that she knew that this wasn't what he wanted, that she was letting him go and not tying him down to her and a baby that he didn't want but she wasn't strong enough. She loved him and she didn't want to lose him…

She slowly wrapped her arms around his back and clung to him tightly, hating herself for being so needy. Maybe when she plucked up some courage she could tell him that he didn't need to do the honourable thing and stay with her, that she could manage on her own.

Lorne rubbed his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes, his arms holding her tight.

She was pregnant with his child. He was elated and terrified at the same time. If anything happened to her he didn't know how he would cope…or even if he could cope.

They both stood there with conflicting emotions running through their minds…neither realising that what they both wanted the most was within their grasp…if only they would talk to one another and tell one another how they really felt.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 17.05.2008

Title : And Baby Makes…Four?

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of 7

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is the Sequel to Worlds Apart and it has nothing to do with either of my other two series' which I will be continuing with shortly.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis and all of its characters, unfortunately, have nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU : Ellie wants marriage and babies****…****but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it****'****s too late to convince Ellie that it****'****s what he wants too?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ellie was around seven months pregnant when it finally dawned upon both her and Lorne that they were growing further and further apart.

Ellie was constantly feeling like she had trapped Lorne into something that he didn't want and Lorne was too scared to touch Ellie, let alone talk about the baby, for fear that something was going to happen to her at any given moment.

Whenever he accompanied her to the infirmary for a scan he hardly dared to breathe until Keller had announced that everything was fine and then he hardly glanced at the ultrasound photograph before running off back to his duties leaving Ellie perplexed and thoroughly miserable.

It seemed that Emma was the only one out of the three of them who was excited about the prospect of having a baby join their little family. She kept feeling Ellie's ever expanding belly and announcing "Bubba", which at least made both Ellie and Lorne smile once in a while.

Ellie was having lunch one afternoon with Cadman and some of the other female marines and even though she and Laura were now quite good friends, she still felt like a fish out of water sat amongst all the military women.

She sat quietly, trying to ignore the nagging back ache that she had had all morning, until Laura's best friend, Lt. Marie Adams, suddenly turned the conversation toward her.

"So, Ellie, has Major Lorne come to terms with the fact that he's going to be a father again yet?", she asked and Ellie blinked at the Lieutenant.

"What do you mean…'come to terms with it yet'?", she asked and Marie smiled silkily as Cadman kicked her under the table and warned,

"Marie…leave it".

Ellie looked from Marie to Cadman and then back again as Marie continued,

"Well, its just that we've been hearing some rumours that Evan wasn't too pleased to hear that you were pregnant".

Ellie frowned as her misplaced fears regarding Lorne's feelings about the baby seemed to become a reality.

"Who told you that?", she half-whispered and Laura touched her arm and glared at Marie.

"Take no notice Ellie…you know how people gossip", she said soothingly but Ellie wouldn't be placated.

"Tell me who told you that?", she said, sitting forward and resting her hands on her 'bump' as she stared at Marie who had the good grace to suddenly blush.

"Well, just some of the guys…they've been saying that the Major has looked pretty miserable of late…well since you guys announced that you were having a baby actually", she replied and Ellie paled and although she didn't want to cry in front of Laura and her marine friends, she felt tears well in her eyes.

"Excuse me", she said, pushing her chair back and leaving the table.

"Did you have to do that?", Cadman grated at Marie before following Ellie.

She caught up to her at the mess hall doors but before she could speak, Ellie held up a hand and said,

"Just leave me alone Laura…please", and then continued to leave the mess hall.

As she passed people in the hallways she wondered if they all thought that she had trapped Lorne.

Feeling the need to see him she headed for his office. When she reached it she stood as she had many times before, watching him for a few moments before he noticed her.

"Hey…is everything okay?", he asked as soon as he saw her and Ellie could only think of what a kind, good and decent man he was…and how she was tying him into this relationship.

"I want to break up", she blurted and Lorne blinked at her, his fingers losing their grip on the folder he was holding and it dropped onto his desk-top with a splat.

"What?", he asked, looking flummoxed and he stood quickly and moved around his desk to stand before her.

"I want to break up with you", she repeated and Lorne cleared his throat as he regarded her.

"Ellie…", he began but she cut him off.

"You don't love me and you don't want this baby….and I cant expect you to stay in this relationship any longer….", she said and Lorne raked a hand through his hair and blew out a huge breath of air before saying,

"I do love you and I…", he stopped as Ellie interrupted him again.

"Stop being the nice guy for one minute Evan and think of yourself for once", she said, tears filling her eyes as she continued, "I'm setting you free…I don't want you…I don't want to be with you and I don't love you…all of this was a mistake…including this damn baby!", she yelled and Lorne reeled back from her, his face paling as he looked at her with horror clear on his face.

Where had his sweet, beautifully serene Ellie gone? Who was this stranger stood ranting at him?

They stared at one another for an endless moment before Lorne moved past her and without speaking her left her stood alone in his office.

Ellie felt strangely empty and hollow inside despite the presence of her unborn child.

She felt sick and light headed all at once and as she turned to leave Lorne's office, a searing pain spread around her belly, stealing her breath and she gripped the edge of the desk to steady herself.

It took her a moment to recover and she tried to move off again but another pain, worse than the previous one hit her and she doubled over.

Grimacing she pressed her ear-piece.

"Evan?", she gasped.

Nothing.

"Evan?!", she tried again, panic tingeing her tone.

Nothing.

She bit back a sob and was about to contact Keller when Lorne suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Lorne was all set to give it to Ellie, both barrels blazing, about how he felt and what it was that he wanted, but the sight of her doubled over in agony brought him up short and he felt his heart miss a beat as fear gripped him.

He raced over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?", he asked urgently and Ellie turned her tear-streaked, panicked face toward him.

"I don't know", she sobbed, "It hurts Evan…I have real bad pains".

Lorne didn't speak, he couldn't. Instead he picked her up as though she and their baby weighed nothing and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he strode toward the level changer to get her to the infirmary.

Ellie tried to be brave but the pain was too intense and she whimpered and buried her face into his neck and he felt the wetness of her tears against his skin.

They passed concerned on-lookers who got out of their way and once in the level changer Lorne began to curse.

"This is why I was scared to get you pregnant Ellie…can you not see that now…? I wont lose you like I did Brianna…don't you dare leave me, do you hear me?".

Ellie whimpered again, not really listening to him as another strong pain gripped her and she bit her lip as he muttered,

"This is not happening again…it cant be happening again".

They exited the level changer on the infirmary floor and he burst through the door and Keller's eyes widened and she ran immediately over to them.

The second he put Ellie down on a bed she was surrounded by medical staff and she tried to search out Lorne through what seemed like chaos as Keller examined her and barked orders at her staff.

"Evan?", she cried out through her pain fogged haze.

Keller turned and saw the Major stood behind them, his handsome face etched with worry and she indicated that he come closer.

Slowly, hesitantly, Lorne moved closer and Ellie gripped his hand as though it were a lifeline when he finally reached her side.

"It appears that your little one has decided to make an early appearance, I think you must have been in labour all morning Ellie judging on how dilated you are", Keller informed them and Ellie looked at her.

"I…just had back ache and…but its too soon…why is this happening now?", she cried and Keller checked Ellie's blood pressure before replying,

"I'm not sure but we'll get you through this okay?".

"Will the baby be okay?", Lorne asked and Keller looked at them both in turn.

"Right now I'm more concerned about Ellie…your blood pressure is dangerously high and we need to get the baby out as soon as possible, okay?".

Ellie half nodded as Keller moved away to get some supplies.

As another contraction hit Ellie, she squeezed Lorne's hand and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean….aghh….I didn't mean those…those horrible….aghhh…things I said Evan….I'm so…..oh God….I'm so sorry….I love you so much", she panted and Lorne looked down at her.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been so distant Ellie….and I do love you. I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner…but, but I just don't want to lose you…you cant leave me", he replied, his beautiful blue eyes filling with tears of his own.

"What makes you think I'm going to leave you?", Ellie asked, reaching up and resting her palm against his cheek as she regarded him and then suddenly it hit her.

"Brianna…", she whispered, "Oh Evan I should have realised…I just thought that you didn't want a baby because you weren't sure about your feelings for….ouch…me".

"My feelings for you are the one thing I am sure about…I just didn't want to have to go through what I did with Brianna and I guess the only way I thought I could keep that from happening was to stop you getting pregnant…so stupid", Lorne answered, shaking his head and grimacing as Ellie gripped his fingers as another pain hit her.

"Not stupid…you were just safeguarding your heart", Ellie said, relief flooding through her at her discovery that he did in fact love her.

As Keller headed back down the infirmary toward them, Lorne leant in close to Ellie.

"You promise you wont leave me?", he asked kissing her temple and Ellie nodded weakly.

"Okay guys lets get things started here…Ellie are you ready, I think we're going to have to go with a C-section?", Keller said and Lorne felt his heart begin to race as he watched Keller's face change as she in turn watched Ellie.

"Ellie? Can you hear me?", Keller said moving up the side of the bed and reaching for Ellie's pulse.

Lorne felt like the room was closing in around him as he pulled away from Ellie and looked down at her to see that she was unconscious.

It was happening again…he was going to be left alone once more…

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 19.05.2008

Title : And Baby Makes…Four?

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of 7

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story is the Sequel to Worlds Apart and it has nothing to do with either of my other two series' which I will be continuing with shortly.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison is mine. Stargate Atlantis and all of its characters, unfortunately, have nothing to do with me.

**Summary : AU : Ellie wants marriage and babies****…****but can Lorne get over his fear that history might repeat itself before it****'****s too late to convince Ellie that it****'****s what he wants too?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Time passed in slow motion for Lorne as he was moved out of the way whilst Keller and her team tried to stabilise Ellie.

Eventually it was all too much for him and he crashed out of the infirmary, sitting on the floor of the hallway outside of the doors, his head in his hands.

After a few moments he swiped at his tears.

Why was this happening to him? He considered himself to be a good man, someone you could depend on to cover your back in a fight. And he didn't screw around with every pretty face that happened along, he laughed mirthlessly, he hadn't noticed any other pretty faces since he'd met Ellie, her face was the only one that interested him.

Suddenly Keller appeared and crouched at his side.

"Major…I need to ask you, since your Ellie's closest next of kin, if it comes to a decision between Ellie and the baby…?", she trailed off as Lorne's head shot up and his tear filled eyes met hers.

"Ellie…save Ellie…please", he said, his voice sounding hoarse and she nodded, laying a hand on his shoulder momentarily before standing and disappearing back inside the infirmary.

Time ticked by and whereas earlier he couldn't stand to be inside the infirmary, he now couldn't stand not knowing what was going on and he stood and bracing himself he re-entered to the sudden sound of a newborn's cry.

"You're just in time Major…congratulations, you have a son", Keller called out as she held aloft his child who certainly had a good set of lungs on him, but Lorne could not focus on the baby. He needed to know if Ellie was alright.

Slowly he walked to the side of the bed and a nurse moved out of his way so that he could take Ellie's limp hand in his.

"Is she…?", he trailed off as Keller handed the baby to the nurse to be cleaned up and put straight into an incubator.

"She's fine…just sedated. She has a virus that brought about the premature labour, but both she and the baby will be fine I'm sure of it", Keller replied confidently and Lorne felt like he could collapse with relief.

"You're certain?", he asked, his lips brushing Ellie's forehead and Keller nodded and smiled.

"Yes Major", she said then added, "Why don't you go and check out your son whilst I see to Ellie?".

"Right", Lorne said but yet he didn't move.

"Major…she's fine…really", Keller said, eager to get on with finishing up the C-section.

Eventually another nurse guided Lorne toward the incubator where his son now rested and Lorne's breath caught as his eyes rested on the tiny baby.

Dare he hope that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay? He glanced back to where Keller was finishing up and his eyes rested upon Ellie's pale face.

All he wanted was for her to open her eyes and smile at him.

Just then, as though she had read his thoughts, Ellie's eyelids flickered and she opened her eyes and turned her head.

She smiled at him sleepily and Lorne realised that the tears that now fell from his eyes were, for once, tears of joy.

**OOoOo**

The next day, Lorne lay on Ellie's infirmary bed with her, his fingers trailing up and down her arm, giving her goose bumps and she squirmed and snuggled closer to him.

"Don't you ever try and scare me like this again", Lorne said.

"I'll try not to", Ellie replied wryly.

"I think i'm going to get a vasectomy", he announced suddenly and Ellie gripped his ear-lobe with her fingers.

"Don't you dare...!", she warned and he grinned at her.

"But just think about it...sex anywhere, anytime, no protection worries...", he trailed off as he could see that Ellie did not find him funny.

"Evan, there is no way that you are having a vasectomy...I just...no...no way", she said and Lorne laughed.

"Okay so maybe not just yet then", he offered and she went to pinch him harder but he snagged her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"So…you still want to break up?", he asked, changing the subject and Ellie closed her eyes as she recalled her outburst.

"Evan…about that…", she began but he kissed her shoulder and shook his head.

"I spoke to Laura this morning when I checked in on Emma. She told me what Marie said to you about some of the guys talking".

"Then you understand why I thought you felt like you were trapped? How come you could talk to them but you couldn't talk to me?", Ellie asked and Lorne looked at her.

"I didn't talk to them…Marie apparently has a…crush on me…I don't know what she hoped to achieve by lying to you like that but none of the guys have said a thing about our relationship or my apparent lack of enthusiasm about wanting to become a father again".

"But Laura seemed to know what Marie was talking about", Ellie said, feeling confused and Lorne smiled.

"Marie lied to Laura too…last I saw of the two of them was in the training room this morning where Laura was kicking Marie's ass all over the place!".

"Good…I hope she gave her a kick from me too", Ellie pouted and Lorne laughed.

"I think she gave her several".

They stayed silent for a moment or two, both of them enjoying their new-found closeness until a thought occurred to Ellie.

"What are we going to call the baby? We didn't even discuss names…and Dr Keller is eager to write something other than Baby Lorne on his wrist band".

"That's another thing", Lorne commented and Ellie looked at him as he continued, "Are you sure you don't mind registering him as a Lorne and not a Harrison?".

Ellie's face clouded over slightly and Lorne watched as she mentally shook herself and she smiled over-brightly and replied,

"Just because we're not married it doesn't mean to say that he should take my name…I think a son should have his father's surname".

Lorne reached up and caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Ellie…", he began but she covered his hand with her own and shook her head.

"We're going off on a tangent Evan, we need a name for our child…how about Evan Junior?", she asked and he allowed her to change the subject for now…

"No way…what about Marcus?", he suggested.

"Or James?", Ellie said and Lorne raised his eyebrows.

"James Lorne", he tried it out.

"Marcus Lorne", Ellie said, trying out his idea.

They looked at one another and Ellie smiled at him.

"I like Marcus", she said.

"Me too", Lorne replied and they both looked over to their tiny baby in his incubator.

"I hope he's going to be okay", Ellie said, worry etching her brow and Lorne wrapped his arms around her.

"Doc Keller says he's strong and that he's doing well", he said and Ellie sighed and rested her head against Lorne's chest.

All they could do was wait and hope that their little boy made it through the next few crucial days.

**OoOoOo**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Dr Keller released Marcus from the infirmary two days after his original due date and it was good timing for Ellie who was more or less back to her old self after recovering from the C-section.

Keller still advised her against lifting anything too often and so it was Lorne who carried their son from the infirmary, Emma toddling alongside Ellie and gripping her hand tightly, a grin spread across her face as she pointed out her new baby brother to anyone they passed.

Consequently it took them almost thirty minutes to get to the mess hall where they were immediately accosted by most of their friends who wanted to get a closer look at the baby.

Ellie sat on a chair and hugged Emma close to her side as Lorne stood with a 'help me' look upon his face as he was surrounded by women who were cooing at Marcus.

Cadman's now ex-best friend, Marie, hovered in a corner knowing that she wouldn't be welcomed if she were to go over, however much she grovelled to Laura.

Eventually Sheppard stepped in to rescue his second in command and demanded,

"Speech!", as he gingerly took the baby from Lorne and handed him to Ellie after glancing at the tiny bundle warily.

"Oh yeah, you have to make a speech Evan", Cadman cajoled and Lorne coloured and once again looked to Ellie for support but she merely smiled at him encouragingly and he scowled at her as Sheppard and Ronon called for quiet around the mess hall.

Once a kind of hushed silence descended upon the mess hall, Lorne cleared his throat and said,

"Uh…well, thanks to everyone for all the baby gifts that Ellie and I have received over the last few weeks and thanks to anyone who got Emma something too. I'd also like to thank Ellie for giving me such a beautiful baby son and also for scaring the crap out of me...", and he looked at her pointedly and she glared at him as a few laughs echoed around the hall.

"Is that it?", Sheppard called out and Lorne indicated to Cadman that she take Marcus from Ellie which she did and Lorne moved to stand before the mother of his son.

"There was one more thing", he said and Ellie looked up at him questioningly, her heart beating a little faster at the look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Lorne went down onto one knee before her and took her hands in his.

Gasps, ooh's and ahh's went around the room and Ellie's eyes filled with tears of happiness as Lorne said,

"Ellie…will you marry me?".

She nodded, slowly at first and then more vigorously and Lorne grinned at her and stood, pulling her up out of her chair with him so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and lift her against him.

Whistles and shouts of congratulations sounded around them as they kissed.

Eventually they pulled apart and Ellie whispered to him,

"There is one condition to my agreeing to marry you".

"Really? And what's that then?", he asked and she grinned.

"No vasectomy", she said and Lorne groaned.

"Alright then...I didnt really fancy having that done anyhow...it sounds painful!", he replied, agreeing to her terms and then he bent and scooped up Emma who had been clinging to his leg.

Cadman came over and handed Marcus gently to Ellie and said,

"And baby makes four…".

"For now", Ellie said, winking at Lorne who shook his head at her...

The End

Okay guys decision time and I need all your help - which series should I carry on with next, The AU one or the Loves one - help me out, I cant decide.


End file.
